Smut
by juxtaposed
Summary: Harry and Draco make up. Done for a challenge: their first time. HD SLASH, obviously. Complete.


**Title: **Smut

**Author:** juxtaposed

**Rating:** R / NC-17 _(Don't report me! It's not that bad, honest!)_

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary: **The title says it all, really. Done for the First Time challenge on the harry(underscore)draco community on LJ. Harry and Draco make up.

* * *

**Smut  
**by **juxtaposed**

****

****

"Look, Draco, I'm telling you, it didn't mean anything! Honestly!"

"Really?" The blonde in question raised his eyebrow snidely at the raven-haired boy sitting beside him. "Well, you'll excuse me if I find that hard to believe, what with your track record and all."

"Tr- tr- my _track record?_" Harry sputtered. _Okay, that was it,_ he thought furiously. "What the fuck is your problem? I do _not_," he snarled, "have a fucking _track record_."

Draco's lips, which were stuck out in an expression of petulance, curled. "Oh, so you mean that you _don't_ have some new floozy throwing herself at you every other day?"

"Fuck, no!" Harry glared at the Slytherin, whose eyebrow remained perfectly arched. "Its not like I give a damn about them anyway," he added vehemently.

"But they're always _there_. And they're always asking for something, and you always give it to them – pictures, autographs, little hugs. How am I supposed to know that you wont just go ahead with it if one of them tried to sleep with you?"

"You mean _besides _the fact that I have no sexual interest in women whatsoever?" Harry retorted dryly. Draco continued to glower at him, and Harry could see the cold façade was beginning to crack, and Draco's often unspoken insecurities were coming to surface. His tone softened, as did his eyes as he reached out for the blonde's hand. "I love you, Draco."

Draco's lower lip trembled slightly as he regarded his boyfriend. "I know, but…" he trailed off anxiously. His pout reformed as he asked, almost whining, "Why don't you ever just tell them to fuck off, that you have a boyfriend, and to leave you alone?"

Harry settled down a little at that. "I have to be polite. Its good publicity," he smiled. Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously, love, I do tell them that I am _very_ happily attached, and turn all propositions down. So please don't worry about it?"

Their eyes met, stormy gray and emerald green, a web of emotions tangling and clashing – hope, jealousy, reassurance, fear, trust, frustration; and finally Draco gave a small nod and Harry grinned.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it, though," Draco added petulantly. "I really hate when I know people are interested in you the way only I should be."

"What, you mean no one else ought to find me attractive?" teased Harry.

"They can think you're attractive, they're just not allowed to act on it." Draco declared seriously.

"Well, I can't control how others act, but I promise you I wont return any advances, alright?" Harry smiled warmly at his boyfriend when there was a small nod of acquiescence and leaned over to place a light, gentle kiss on his lips.

For a few minutes they remained that way, lying side by side, their lips meeting in soft, tender kisses that spoke of volumes of love. Harry's hand was entwined with Draco's; his other was weaved into fine platinum locks, cradling the blonde's head as they kissed. Draco's free hand was lightly running up and down the length of Harry's arm.

"I love you, Harry," whispered Draco.

"I love you, Draco," Harry murmured. "And only you."

That seemed to spark something in the Slytherin, because suddenly their kisses weren't long and languid and lazy, they had become hot and hard and heavy, almost desperate. Draco was plying his lips against Harry's, working them insistently, coaxing them open, and then his tongue was darting and diving and delving into Harry's mouth, sliding and sweeping and seeking. His hands had traveled quickly from Harry's arm to his torso, tracing the smooth, strong contours of his shoulders and collarbone, then earnestly teased his chest and nipples, before moving down, redefining Harry's toned stomach and circling his bellybutton. His mouth soon followed, blazing hot and tingly on Harry's skin, and all that ran through Harry's mind was _Draco._

Below Draco, Harry was making all sorts of aggravatingly sexy noises, breathy moans of Draco's name and barely restrained curses and low growls of approval, and they were all turning Draco on so much, making him ache almost painfully, and all Draco could think of was _Harry_.

His hands were tugging down Harry's boxers even before he'd registered it, and then his mouth was enveloping Harry's thick, hard length, his tongue was dancing over all of his lover's most sensitive spots. And Harry, Harry was making those irresistible groans and whimpers – _it ought to be outlawed to be that goddamn sexy_, Draco couldn't help thinking, as he moved his hand to join his mouth, wrapping it around Harry and stroking up and down. Harry's hips arched off the bed, into Draco's hand, into Draco's mouth, and still all Draco could think of was _Harry_, and his hands moved faster still, his grasp became firmer, his mouth slid more insistently, his tongue drew patterns all over Harry like an artist inspired.

"Draco," Harry moaned, "Oh my god – fuck – Draco! Merlin, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Draco, Draco, Draco, god, oh, oh god, fuck, Draco!"

His voice raised in pitch and ferventness and volume, all Harry could think of was _Draco, _and spurring Draco on to go faster, harder, give him more, and more and _more_, and then harder and faster still and _oh god Draco more, fuck please more_, and then, yelling out Draco's name so loudly Draco wasn't sure the silencing charm would work, Harry came, hard and explosive and dizzying, into Draco's mouth and over his hand and across his chest and stomach, and Draco took it all, still only thinking _Harry._

He crawled back up to kiss his lover, who gave him a small, extremely sated smile even as his eyes were shut and he was recoiling in bliss. "I love you, Harry," he whispered once more.

Brilliant emerald eyes, still slightly unfocused, fluttered open. "I love you too, Draco." He smiled beatifically. "That was…I mean…wow." He leaned up to kiss the blonde again. "I love it when we make up…I love you."

Draco stared down at his lover, his expression entirely loving, almost fiercely so. "I love you…I'll always be yours."

"And I'm yours forever." Harry was quick to reassure, reaching up a hand to weave tenderly through Draco's fine platinum strands. He stared into the stormy skies that were Draco's eyes, licked his lips nervously then said, very quietly, "I – I want to prove it to you."

Draco was staring at him again, emotions crossing and conflicting across his delicate, handsome features. "Harry," he finally choked out. "I – are you - "

Harry gave him a small nod, bit his lip nervously, and tightened his grip in Draco's hair. "I'm ready…I want you to make love to me," he whispered.

Draco's lips crashed down upon his, soft and warm and gentle, and Harry felt the comfortable weight of his lover upon him, felt the glowing warmth of his skin, felt the urgent hardness of Draco's need, and he pulled the blonde closer, spread his legs apart, tangled his hands even more in Draco's soft locks, thinking only _Draco._

Their lips parted, and Harry met Draco's mercurial gaze, and murmured, "Take me."

It was all hazy from then on, even to Harry and Draco; they were enveloped in a gauzy blanket of lust and need and want and love. Harry's breath on Draco's lips, Draco's moans on Harry's skin, their hands all over each other, their bodies pressed close emitting feverish heat, all their senses melted into one another, swam around them and sank into them, but all that Harry could think of was still _Draco, _and all that Draco could think of was _Harry._

Then Draco moved deep inside Harry, and he wrapped his hand around Harry again and stroked him in time with each thrust of his hips, and then at last they both climaxed, loudly and messily and blissfully. And it was awkward and clumsy and uncomfortable and painful and confusing and weird, but it was also hot and sweet and passionate and delicious and tender and _perfect_, as Harry discovered how to position himself to minimize the pain, and Draco discovered how to move just so to send Harry reeling with pleasure, and as they both, carefully, curiously, lovingly discovered each other.

And through it all, all that was in Draco's mind was _Harry_, and all that was in Harry's was _Draco._

**FIN**

* * *

**AN:** _Huzzah! More of the mindless smut from me! I hope it wasn't too inconsistent, because it was written in two very different states of mind. I also hope you all liked it. If you would, kindly __**review!  
**And for any of you who are on LJ – this week is for voting, and if you love me, you will go vote for me._ :D_ Or for any of the other very fabulous stories and art._


End file.
